Heart of the cards
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: Naruto maxamillion pegasus was the king of dueling, he was the adopted son of maximillion pegasus himself, He was legendary, this is his story
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Naruto maxamillion pegasus was the king of dueling, he was the adopted son of maximillion pegasus himself, He was legendary, this is his story

Naruto's deck will be op. If this series is popular, I'll go through every yugioh series with naruto!

Naruto x harem.

harem:Female yuugi, mai, fem joey, tea, serenity(not blined) ishizu, fem seto.

Deck first generation.

Naruto uzumaki: level 4, atk:1400 and def 1200.

Affect:When this card is Normal summoned special summon one genin sasuke from your hand.

level 4 sasuke genin: atk:1500 def 1300 When special summoned by naruto uzumaki, there atk doubles.

sakura haruno level 3 atk 1200 def 800

affect:When sasuke uchiha is destroyed special summon sakura uchiha, her attack is buffed by what sasuke uchiha's attack was.

Hinata hyuga: level 3 atk 800 def 400:Choose one level 4 monster, destroy it, this card cannot attack when this effect is activated

Genin rock lee level 4 atm 1800 def 1700:With your roaring spirit nothing is impossible! when you destroy a monster , gain 400 atk!

genin temari level 4 atk 1500 def 1500:Destroy 1 spell or trap card on your opponent's field once a turn.

genin shikamaru:level 2 atk 200 def 100:Take control over any monster, this effect can't be stopped.

Neji hyuga level 5 atk 2100 def 1800:when hinata hyuga is on the field, tribute the two destroy any card on the field.

Kakashi hatake level 7 atk 2500 def 2400:When naruto uzumaki sasuke genin and sakura haruno is in the graveyard, special summon this card from your hand.

THIS IS WHERE SHIT GETS STUPID

Itachi uchiha level 7 atk 2500 def 2500:Destroy all monsters on the field, choose 1 and your opponent takes damage equal to half that monsters attack

second effect:Bring back sasuke uchiha from the grave, sasuke gains attack equal to itachi's

3rd hokage hiruzen: level 8 atk 2800 def 2500:Banish as many shinobi cards from your grave as possible gain 300 atk for each.

4th hokage minato Namakazi level 8 atk 3500 def 3000:special summon one hokage monster from your graveyard, that card cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects.

5th hokage tsunade senju level 8:atk3000 def 2500 :When a sakura haruno card is destroyed, special summon this card from your hand.

The man with the hottest spirit, guy sensei! level 8 atk 4000 def 3500:When summoned wipe your opponent's field clean and gain 500 life points for each! cannot be special summoned by ANY MEANS

Spells.

shadow clone jutsu!:Summon as many copies of naruto as your field allows.

cherry blossom clash!:sakura gains 1000 atk points.

Chidori: cards with Sasuke and kakashi in there name gain 500 atk and does piercing damage.

Rasengan:Cards with minato and naruto in its name gains 500 atk and destroys defense position monsters.

Lightning blade!:Kakashi hatake gains 400 atk and does piercing damage.

8th gate of death, open!:Rock lee gains 2000 atk damage.

Wind fan:Temari gains 1000 atk.

Field spell:village of Konah:All shinobi cards gains 400 atk and 500 def.

Sharingan 1 comma:Sasuke uchiha gains 500 atk.

Shinobi's revival;Special summon any shinobi card from the grave.

Monster reborn.

shinobi fusion:Fusion summon one shinobi card from your extra deck by using the materials listed

polymerization

Traps.

Mirror force

call of the haunted.

A shinobi's revenge:Special summon one sasuke uchiha to the field, his attack is boosted by 700.

A worthless ninja's resolve:Bring back any card with naruto in the name from the grave

Red hot spirit:If a rock lee or guy sensei is destroyed, special summon them back from the grave.

64 palm rotation!:When a hyuuga card is attacked, bounce the attack back and destroy that monster

Hokage summit:if a hokage card is destroyed special summon another from your deck or hand.

The number one knucklehead ninja:Ressurect naruto uzamaki from the grave!

extra deck:1 tailed kyuubi atk 2000 def 2000 level 7:When special summoned destroy all spell and traps on the field.

shukaku atk 2200 def 1800:When special summoned deal 1000 life points

this will be the deck for a bit if you got any ideas to polish it up let me know please


	2. chapter 2

I'm adding more to naruto's deck, I said it'd be op and I meant it, rn it dawned on me thanks to a review that his cards could simply be negated, so I'll be adding a deck update in a few chapters. some cards will stay the same tho.

Naruto uzumaki was a 17 year old kid, he was also one of the top duelists in the world and was often referred to as the king of duelists. His shinobi deck was second to none, and people even thought he had more decks courtesy of pegasus.

Naruto walked down the stairs with his book bag on, he had orange and black sweatpants on with a orange jacket and a black tshirt on, his six pack actually showed through his t-shirt

"Hello my son, I see you're ready to head out?"Pegasus said with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, I'm ready to destroy the competition world wide,"He said with a smirk.

"Well, I have some parting gifts for you naruto boy"Pegasus said with clear happiness in his voice.

"Huh what is it?"Naruto asked with a blink.

"A deck archetype I made especially for you a few actually, you told me how you had friends from where you were from that you cared deeply about, so I made these decks especially with them in mind, every card has been approved by yours truly"Pegasus said handing him a couple decks.

"These 2 decks are for serious situations"Pegasus warned causing naruto to nod.

"There is also a few million dollars on your card, now go show them why you're the king.

A few days later.

Naruto walked down the street entering a card shop called "Grandpa moto's card shop"

"Hi, I was wondering if you had a specific card I need"Naruto asked, the old man and girl who were working there gasped in shock.

"Y...you're naruto maximilian!"The old man said in awe"Forgive me, I don't think I have any cards for one of your caliber

"Cmon old man don't sell yourself short, every card is useful in its own right"He said with a warm smile before staring at the teenager.

"Oh, and who are you?"

"Um, yugi moto…"Yugi said with a blush on her face, suddenly the door swung open, a tall woman walking in, her trench cloak blowing as she walked.

You're seto kaiba!"Yugi said in shock, so many amazing duelists were visiting their shop?? no way"

"Oh hey kaiba"Naruto said casually as if he knew her

"Move it naruto"She snarled shoving him to the side

"Old man, you have a card, this one here"She said showing him a card of blue eyes white dragon"I want it!"She demanded

"That's no way to speak to your elders kaiba"Naruto sated stepping in front of her and the frightened man.

"Get out of the way"Kaiba snarled sizing him up.

"Make me."Naruto challenged, kaibe growled and tossed a punch at him which naruto just leaned to the side and dodged, almost forgetting about yugi he had to catch kaiba's fiat so it didn't hit the shocked yugi.

Kaiba was the first one he encountered here with any decent fighting ability, she could pass for a low level chunin in konah, he moved back and to the side a few times to dodge her attacks and punches, he ducked under a jump kick and slammed her into the wall pushing his four arm into her neck.

"Now leave"Naruto said, roughly pushing of her.

"This won't be the last you see of me old man"She said before whipping around and walking away.

"You guys ok?"Naruto asked, dusting his hands.

"Y...yea, thank you...so you know kaiba?"Yugi asked in shock.

"Mhm, we used to date a bit back, but business got in the way, I guess she is still a bit upset that I broke up with her. "Naruto said a bit sadly, he did enjoy what he had with kaiba.

"Oh, I see um, is there anything you'd like to buy? grandpa you can take a break, i'm sure after that you should"Yugi offered, grandpa moto nodded.

"Very well, take care of our customer"Grandpa moto said walking upstairs.

"So what do you guys have?"Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Not much...um, We do have this card"She said handing it to him.

"Monster reborn? Dad's been thinking of banning this card actually, it's pretty powerful."

"Really? I guess you have a good relationship with your father."Yugi said looking down sadly.

"Yeah, it's not all rainbows and sunshine but I got lucky, your grandpa seems like a cool dude"Naruto said trying to cheer her up

"Yeah he's awesome"Yugi said with a smile.

"Hey, how about you introduce me to your friends?? you can use me for bragging rights "Naruto said jokingly causing yugi to giggle a bit.

"My friends are probably at the shake and fries right now"

"Steak with fries? those textures do not mix, I tried…"Naruto said looking grossed out.

"It isn't what you think, it's just a trendy name I'm sure the food quality is below what someone like you eats though…"Yugi said.

"You kiddin me? I still eat from burger king"Naruto stated with a goofy smirk"Let's go already, stop sulking"Naruto said shoving her out of the door.

"W….wait grandpa moto could need help and! hey put me down!"Yugi said in fright as she was lifted over naruto's shoulder.

"Your grandpa is watchin us from the window, he woulda said somethin if he needed ya,"Naruto said with a grin, yugi just crossed her arms with a pout.

When the pair made it, yugi introduced naruto to her friends and they instantly liked him, especially tea, she clearly had a crush on Naruto which was an almost immediate effect from most girls, Joey wouldn't admit it but she found Naruto pretty cute too.

"Oh, I forgot to mention joey, you should put more spells and traps in your deck, only monsters can't get you far, well… it can, but not the way you do things, what with only going high attack."Naruto said as he watched yugi and joey duel, joey lost for the 7th time in the row.

"Bah, whadda you know rich boy?"Joey said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ignore the fact that I'm rich for a second….How many world championships have I won compared to you?"Naruto asked with and smirked when Joey didn't answer."I'm not judging you just to judge, I know what I'm talking about.

"He's gotcha there joey"Tristan said with a smirk causing joey to kick him in the knee.

"Ow!"Tristen cried out grabbing his knee causing Joey to smirk victoriously.

"I Have to go check on grandpa"Yugi said getting up, the gang being them decided to go with her, when they got there they were shocked, grandpa moto was lying down gripping his heart. and the store was torn up.

"Grandpa!"Yugi said in fear running up to him trying to help him up."He had a heart attack!"

"I called my personal doctors, he'll be fine, I'm gonna pay a visit to kaiba corporation"Naruto said narrowing her eyes as he was away.

"We'll come to!"Tea said running up to him with Joey in tow.

"Go on yugi i'll make sure your gramps is ok"Tristan promised.

"Thank you,"Yugi said with a nod before running off with the others.

Eventually they made it to kaiba corp naruto snarled when she saw kaiba standing with a proud look on her face.

"You bitch! Give the gramps his card back!"Joey yelled.

"I offered the old man millions, but he wouldn't budge, the old fart could have become the best card shop in the world with how many zeros were on that check…"Kaiba stated with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you take the card! you have 3 blue eyes already!"Naruto yelled causing kaiba to giggle slightly.

"You're not like the shrimp naruto, you know why"Kaiba stated as she held the card in the air.

"To crush competition…."Naruto said narrowing his eyes, just before kaiba could even move to tear the card, naruto appeared behind her in a yellow flash with her arm in a vice grip.

"You...won't tarnish a man's most prized card seto."Naruto warned, he used her first name, so she knew he was dead serious. The others blinked in confusion.

"What the-how'd he move so fast!"Joey said in shock.

"The shrimp don't know your secret do they??"Kaiba said with a grin.

"Shut up…"Naruto warned.

"Tell ya what...I'll give the old man his card and his deck back for a duel...But you have to use HIS deck to beat me."Kaiba challenged.

"What's the point of this challenge??"Naruto asked with a snarl.

"To prove that you only got as far as you did because of pegasus making you cards, and if I win, I get YOUR deck!"Kaiba stated ripping her hand away from naruto's grip staring him down.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly,"Fine, I accept your challenge"He said taking the deck from her and walking away.

"Naruto, I've seen you duel, our cards are nothing like yours"Yugi said with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah your cards are super effect heavy"Tea said next.

"Relax, I got this,"Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto then walked up to kaiba about 15 feet away from her, suddenly the ground shook, surprising everyone except naruto, the area they were on slowly elevated, seto tossed naruto a disk which he caught.

"You made the duel disks you were talking about?"Naruto said with a smirk.

"You remembered When I talked about it?''Kaiba said in surprise.

"I remember every moment of our relationship kaiba, every time I got a real smile out of you, every time I took you to get ice cream, every date we ever went on. Every. moment."Naruto said seriously causing seto to fight back her blush.

"Tch,"Kaiba snarled strapping her duel disk on, naruto quickly followed suit, inserting moto's deck in.

"You know the rules naruto, 2000 life points each, first to hit Zero, loses"Kaiba stated narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, ladies first"Naruto gestured.

"I'll make you regret that! I draw!"kaiba yelled, drawing her card.

Naruto maxamillion pegasus 2000 life pants

seto kaiba:2000 life points

"I'll start us off, By summoning the mightiest of all beasts! blue eyes white dragon!!"Kaiba roared, power soared around her as the beast appeared from the sky, its roar sent shivers down everyone's spine, but natuto had heard worse.

Atk 3000 def 2500.(I don't know exactly what kaiba used first ep, so I'm wingin it)

Naruto narrowed his eyes and yelled"I draw!"Naruto yelled looking at the card.

'A piece of exodia? no way this old geizer has something like this…' Naruto thought to himself.

"I summon, dark magician!"Naruto chanted, watching the magician emerge from a magic circle.

"That's my card!"Yugi said happily as she watched, she couldn't believe a pro was using her card.

"Please, that weakling is no match for my dragon!"Kaiba taunted.

"Not yet but when I activate wonder wand the odds even! because with this spell, he gains 500 attack!"Naruto stated, watching his mage's attack grow.

"It doesn't matter! it's still not higher than my blue eyes!"Kaiba stated with a smirk.

"Perhaps not, but I can still summon!and I summon another Dark magician!"Naruto boomed.

"Now my first dark magician will destroy your blue eyes along with itself!"Naruto claimed initiating its attack the two monsters fought, much to the awe of the group and tied, both being destroyed."

"NOW MY OTHER DARK MAGICIAN END THIS!"Naruto ordered the dark magician charging its attack.

"If that attack hits then naruto wins!"Tea said excitedly.

"Take her out naruto!"Joey yelled.

"You shrimps take me for an amature?!"Kaiba yelled"I activate my trap! negate attack effectively ending the battle phase!"Kaiba yelled

"Tch, I place one card face down, my card is over

Naruto maximillion hand, 1 life points 2000

Seto kaiba hand 3 life points 2000

"I draw! And Look at that, another blue eyes joins the party! And why settle for one when two is twice as fun??"Kaiba said with a smirk as two blue eyes arrived on the field.

"Tch"Naruto hissed.

"If those monsters attack its over…"Yugi said worriedly

"Damn straight, and it's gonna hurt! blue eyes attack Naruto! ultimate stream of destruction! she ordered.

"I activate my own trap card, mirror force!"Naruto yelled."Bouncing back the attack of your blue eyes to you! destroying each of them!"Naruto roared causing the girls to smile and cheer naruto on.

"Tch, I end my turn"Kaiba snarled

Naruto then drew his card"Now to set this up, I activate pot of greed! allowing me to draw two cards! and how fortunate, another pot of greed!

Naruto stated drawing another 2 cards

Hand 4

"I activate one last pot of greed!"

Hand 5.

"It's over now kaiba, with these 5 pieces my victory is assured! ARISE THE LEGENDARY EXODIA!" The groups eyes widened, the amount of power released from the summon was intense

"No, impossible! That monster is a legend!"Kaiba said in fright as she watched the monster slowly emerge.

"Kaiba, we used to be the king and queen of dueling, it's a shame we are enemies now, I truly hope we can repair our relationship now that we are both on a path away from our business, but for now….Exodia, OBLITERATE!"naruto ordered, all exodia did was wave its hand, that was all it took, a huge wave of pain to wash over kaiba, her screams were pretty brutal, she was sent flying and almost crashed into the wall but naruto dashed forward and quickly caught her before she did, kaiba tried to look up at naruto but just fainted instead.

"Wow that was awesome! you took kaiba out!"Yugi said, her tea and joey running up to naruto

"Yea, here's your deck and card back"Naruto said handing her both respectively. before walking away towards kaiba's building with kaiba in his arms,

"Hey what's up with him?"Joey said in confusion

"Duh, they used to date, of course he's gonna care if she gets hurt"Tea said as if joey was an idiot.

Aaand done. I'll be doing my own version of duelist kingdom


	3. update

Hi, pausing on chapter 2 for an update, I'm thinking of letting cards talk to each other like in gx, but unlike gx they can feel eachother so naruto could fuck dark magician girl or something, thoughts?


	4. chapter 4

So **it looks like the first chapter did super good I want you guys to know, the order and how the duel kingdom works will be different I'll be doing my own thing so duels may happen in different order also im serious naruto will be unbeatable from now on certain characters may get close for plots sake tho but I realized his first deck is pretty shit also the series may end a lot sooner, I haven't seen the first yugioh in a while**

Naruto had handed kaiba over to her doctors and waited for her to wake up with her arms crossed, he felt he was responsible for how brutal kaiba was knocked away from the blast from exodia.

Kaiba's eyes clenched before slowly opening and curling as she saw naruto on the side of him, her butler probably let him stay, her butler knew she still loved him despite all the hatred she threw at him.

"Tch, here to rub my loss in??"Kaiba asked with venom in her voice

"No, I just stayed to keep you safe,"Naruto replied.

"Safe from what?"

"You're the soon to be owner of a multi billion dollar company...a lot of people want that money."Naruto replied."I made you some dumplings, lamb specifically"He said taking out a container from his bag.

Kaiba blushed slightly, that was her favorite food, and he made them too, naruto was a really good cook naruto took out a pair of chopsticks and grabbed the dumpling with them leaning the food to her face"Open wide, there is soup inside the dumplings careful of the heat"He warned, kaiba narrowed her eyes but still ate the entire dumpling almost moaning at how good the food was.

"Want another one?"Naruto asked, Kaiba just silently nodded and naruto fed her until kaiba didn't want anymore, he then set the bag down.

"Why did you break up with me? it couldn't have just been because of business, we could have gotten past that…" Kaiba said sadly.

"I told you about where I was from, another world, remember?"Naruto said.

"Yes, I still don't fully believe it, but with the stuff you can do, I Guess I should,"Kaiba replied.

"Well, I….had a wife, hinata a few wives actually… Sakura reminded me of you, she liked dragon types too, any way, I just...I didn't think I was ready for a relationship, I didn't think I could protect you like I should…."Naruto confessed.

"You've seen me fight naruto, I can damn well protect myself"Kaiba replied a bit angrily"Your stupid reason for not wanting a relationship is just cowardly!"kaiba snarled grabbing his color suprising him a bit.

"No one is ever ready for a relationship, you never know what will happen"Kaiba stated"If you really don't want this...then stop me"She challenged, before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt her lips on hers, he however quickly gained control of the kiss and grabbed her face, kaiba moaned as he took dominance, she completely melted into the kiss. Naruto held her waist arching her back as they kissed, he then trailed his kisses down her chin, neck and shoulder.

LEMON WARNING.

Naruto tore off kaiba's clothing and unzipped his leather pants, his massive 20 inch throbbing hard cock showing and leaking cum, it had some girth to it too, it was nearly as thick as an arm, kaiba's eyes widened as she saw his massive girthy dick, she was always surprised every time she saw it.

(for an idea of his dick size, search up bloodlust dick girl, it's as big and thick as hers.)

Naruto gripped kaiba by the hair and dragged her to stare at his dick, causing her to cry in pain."enough staring, start sucking slut."naruto ordered, kaiba bit her lip before pressing her lips to his cock and slowly parting them, she did this till she engulfed the head of her cock before slowly sliding his cock down her throat.

Kaiba was way out of practice so she gagged quite a bit from trying to take his dick"I want your lips touching my stomach bitch, you're gonna take every, single. Inch. Even if you have to puke on it, I could care less."Naruto stated with a small grin, he missed this, dominating kaiba like this felt so good, he hissed a bit and smirked as she put her hands behind her back.

"Ready? Here it comes whore, I want it all the way down your fucking throat"Naruto warned again, before grabbing her head and stepping forward, shoving a few inches into her throat earning a gag"ahh here it comes…"Naruto moaned out forcing inch after inch of his dick down her throat causing kaiba's throat to bulge obcenly and painfully, but Naruto didn't care.

"That's right slut, get it down your fucking throat cunt!" Naruto growled grabbing his cock and forcing it down her throat harder, it took a few minutes of un allowed breathing, but she finally managed to get it balls deep down her throat.

"Mmmnng, good bitch……"Naruto said, czusing kaiba to smile with her eyes, Naruto smirked before beginning to thrust in and out of her throat with loud animalistic grunts, Kaiba's gags were guttural and it felt like she would barf, and eventually...from a particularly hard thrust, she vomited all over his cock spewing it everywhere and creating a puddle on the floor.

Naruto kept to his word and continued thrusting balls deep down her throat harder and harder, naruto could feel the thick gross chunks of puke all over his cock which earned growls of pleasure from him.

"Take that fucking cock, i'm gonna cum down your throat soon skank"Naruto yelled through the gagging, kaiba's throat began hurting more and more, but this was what kaiba was good for, taking a dick down her esophugos, and she was okay with that knowing it was naruto.

Narito hissed jiggling his cock around her throat before suddenly blasting jizz down her throat without mercy"MMMM!"He growled, kaiba's eyes widened as she was forced to gulp his thick chunky cum down.

By the time naruto was done kaiba's face looked fucked up, all of her make up was running, as naruto pulled out he sprayed on her face with a few more grunts"Fucking bitch… I miss having my slutty queen…."Naruto said with a grin

"And I miss having my King"Kaiba said letting the cum drip down her chin.

Naruto pushed kaiba down and spun her on her stomach jacking his sock off as he stared at her ass,he spanked her ass causing kaiba to keep as her ass jiggled and formed his hand print.

"I'm gonna break your spine bitch"Naruto said grabbing her waist, he then pressed his cock against her tight but fat pussy lips.

Kaiba clenched her eyes as naruto forced his dick deep into kaiba's cunt causing kaiba's toes to curl as his cock slid into her rearranging her guts quite painfully.

Kaiba was literally foaming at the mouth from his massive cock, naruto grunted and began thrusting in and out grunting with each thrust.

"Nnng, mmm mmm so fucking tight"Naruto panted breathing out with each thrust, kaiba's moans were perfect, they showed a side of kaiba only naruto saw, they were cute, slightly high pitched and long.

Kaiba's pussy was sopping wet, making it easy for naruto to pound into kaiba, his thrusts made the bed shake with each thrust"Nng ahh naruto i'm gonna cum!!"Kaiba moaned bucking into his thrusts, she was desperate to feel every inch, no matter what.

"Hold it!"Naruto ordered yanking her hair back thrusting harder and harder in her wet hot snatch.

"Yes daddy!!"Kaiba moaned out, with naruto's strength kaiba's body moved back and forth like a ag doll.

Naruto trailed kisses down kaiba's neck and back as he thrusted inside her, every kiss was simple and gentle but felt like electricity due to her senses being cranked to 11 as she was forced to hold her orgasm in.

"Please let me cum daddy!"Kaiba begged, her eyes rolled and her tongue lolled out.

Naruto felt his balls tighten as he fucked kaiba, signifying he was close to cumming"Cum then bitch"Naruto snarled, after a few more powerful thrusts the two came together, naruto flooded her cunt and womb and kaiba's orgasm shoot through her entire body like electricity, naruto came a copious amount slowly expanding her stomach making her look months pregnant, naruto then pulled out and jerked himself off a few more times, spraying on her ass back and head panting deeply, he grabbed kaiba's hair and forced his cock down her throat, forcing her to swallow the rest of his cum before he roughly dropped her.

"Fuck...such a good bitch"Naruto panted spitting in her eye causing kaiba to flinch but moan.

LEMON END

A few days later Kaiba begrudgingly cleared things up with yugi and her friends, the two were currently watching the duelist tournament.

"Those two are scrubs"Kaiba stated as she leaned against naruto on the couch.

"What do you mean? weevil took down rex's touch monsters with perfect counters!"Joey countered.

"In the high end of dueling, they'd get slaughtered, those cards are weak."Kaiba replied not even bothering to look at joey.

"She's right, kids like them only focus on attack, but weevil using that spell card to buff his monster was smart, but anyone with good cards can negate cards like that."Naruto stated.

"Wow your super intuned with dueling naruto"Tea said with a smile as she leaned over the couch.

"I dunno about pro dueling like you guys do, but I'm not a terrible duelist myself, at least I like to think so"Yugi said twirling her millenium puzzle around.

Suddenly the tv turned off, and turned back on again with a shadowy figure showing.

"What the hell?"Kaiba said in confusion as she stared at

"Who's that??"Tristan said in confusion.

"Oh, my apologies, you don't know me...but naruto does, I'm an….close friend"The figure said with a chuckle, naruto reckognized that chuckle.

"No"Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Naruto??"Kaiba said in confusion and a bit of worry.

"Where are my manners?we need to meet face to face!"Suddenly a huge wave of power froze time around them and pulled naruto to the figure.

"Did you miss me, naruto?"The man said walking out of the shadows.

"Can't say I do….madara"Naruto said clenching his fist.

**Dun dun dun!! xd i'm sorry, for this HUGE cliff-hanger, but don't worry next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. I'm back!

**I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT THIS FANFICTION.**

The man, now dubbed madara walked from the shadows with a grin on his face.

"I thought zetsu killed you,"Naruto said with a snarl.

"As did I, But it would seem the world had different plans, it send me here to the world of yugioh, at first I thought of taking over the world, but I realized I had no power, it transferred into this deck of cards."Madara said, setting his deck down.

Suddenly kaiba came into color stumbling slightly, causing madara to grin.

"That girl has a strong will, she broke through my chakra containment spell?"

"I'm not gonna let you touch naruto jackass!''Kaiba said clenching her fists.

"This is good, both of you will test my skill, if you lose, a soul of my choice gets added to my collection you have 3 minutes!!''Madara started with a grin.

"Bring it on freak!naruto and I will crush you together! you ready naruto?"Kaiba asked looking at him.

"Always"Naruto said with a smirk.

"How excellent, I've created special duel disks, these duel disks slot your decks into it, and have spaces for monsters as well. but don't be fooled, these are no mere duels, these are shadow duels."Madara warned tossing them there duel disks which they caught and applied.

"Shadow duels?"Kaiba said in confusion.

"The monsters are alive, you feel their power"Naruto said narrowing his eyes"Pegasus told me about it…"

"Haha, As sharp as ever naruto, now I'll allow you to go first.

"Lets duel!"Naruto and kaiba said together.

Naruto 2000

madara 2000

kaiba 2000

"My turn, I draw!"Naruto yelled.

"I summon genin sakura in attack mode!''The small pinkett flipped onto The scene with a wink.

Genin sakura atk 1200, def 1100(level 4)

"With her out, I can special summon genin sasuke!"Sasuke was clearly the more serious ninja, as he had his arms crossed awaiting orders Atk 1800 def 1500 level 4)

"I end my turn with a face down". Naruto stated.

"My draw!''Kaiba shouted"And I'll start by summoning blue eyes white dragon!''The huge beast roared into existence, its roar could really be felt. (Atk 3000, def 3000)

"My turn is over."

"tch tch tch tch... tch:Darling kaiba, so quick to send the strongest ones out first, I draw."

"I activate the field spell uchiha complex! With this spell any uchiha ninja gains 500 atk."Madara exclaimed, when the field spell tool place the field changed to a dark gloomy complex naruto remembered all too well.

"Wait, your strengthening naruto's monster!"Kaiba said in confusion.

"Of course, but naruto doesn't have this special spell card, all mighty push! with its powerful might, all of your monsters are blown away"Madara exclaimed with a laugh.

"My trap card disagrees with you, I activate the trap card 8 trigram! allowing me to special summon a neji hyuga token, his perfect defenses protect me from your spell!"Naruto yelled.

"Tch, but it maters mot, as I activate the spell card chidori! dealing 1thousand life points to both of you!"

The pair gasped as they were hit by the lightling, the two were a tough pair, despite there skin blackening from the luggtling slightly, they just bit back a grunt.

Kaiba and naruto's lp: 1000

Madara uchiha's lp 2000.

"My turn ends"Madara stated, causing kaiba to grin.

"And with that so does your life! blue eyes! attack!"Kaiba ordered, his monster reared an attack and it almost connected, but the time was up, so the cards vanished.

"How unfortunate, that attack would have ended me"

"Damn it." Naruto hissed, he could have finished him for good.

"I won't take your soul like I planned, instead I'll leave you with a special image." As soom as he said that, a picture flashed in his mind, someone tied up in a dungeon like room, there was a few others too.

"Hinata….sakura...ino...sasuko….you...you monster let them go!"naruto roared.

"I'll keep in touch hero of the hidden leaf." Naruto slammed his fist into thhe tv sending it through the wall, but madara was gone.

"Dude what the heck! Thats are tv!" Yugi yelled in surpise.

"I'll get you a bigger one." Naruto said quietly clenching his fists and walking away.

"Naru" kaiba said running after him.

"What happened?" Joey asked in confusion.

"None of your buisness shrimp!" Kaiba yelled.

"Kaiba." Naruto said firmly causing her to shut up.

"I'll tell you all everything."

"And so he did, and when he did everyone was shocked.

"Well its obvious what we gotta do! We gotta help naruto get his friends back!"joey yelled confidently standing up

"Agreed!" They all said.

"Madara is no joke, if he gets his powers back, then its over for this whole planet." Naruto warned.

"You're such an idiot." Kaiba said from against the wall. "If all we have to do is stop him from getting his power back, then we wont just stop him, we'll crush him." Kaiba said comfidenyly.

" I wouldnt put it like that….but she's right, we can do this, together!" Tea said.

"Together!"everyone aside from naruto yelled, he almost cried, he collected himself and stood up.

"Then you guys need better decks.

**Annnnd ova, sorry it took WAYYY to long to update**


End file.
